Bare Grace Misery
by Amaltheren
Summary: Blessé, sa mission avortée, Altaïr tâche de survivre à la traque lancée contre lui. Se croyant condamné, il se retrouve sauvé par une fraternité parallèle à sa propre Guilde. Et qui ne porte pas Al Mualim dans leur coeur... Au final, qui ment et trompe ?
1. Prologue

_**Bare Grace Misery**_

_.oOo._

Je suis vivante ! Vivante ! (Pas comme ce compte... Ahem.)

Un changement de nom tout neuf pour des histoires/OS/fanfics toute neuves aussi \o/ Pas dit qu'elles soient terminées, maiiis j'espère que me remettre à des fanfics va me remettre sur mon gros bordel principal. Qui est censé se faire éditer dans l'année. Et être finis pour septembre. Autant dire qu'il est temps que je me bouge le train.

Cinq ans que je suis ici et ça a bien changé ma foi =P Y a même eu deux ptits prix entre temps... =3 Si un jour je deviens riche belle et célèbre (*wéwéwé on y croit OvO* *SBAF*), vous pourrez sortir mes immondices de début de carrière qui date de mes douze ans... C'est beau hein ? XD

Voilà pour la minute des z'habitués. Passons aux parfaits inconnus. Même si je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de monde dans cette partie reculée que sont les fictions françaises sur Assassin's Creed. XD

Parce que j'aime d'amour AC.

Parce que Altaïr a juste trop la loose à se faire pigeonner par Al Mualim 3 _*Mais qu'il a aussi trop la classe*. _

Parce que mon taux d'adrénaline dans les courses et les séquences d'assassinat m'a tué plusieurs fois. _*heureusement que je suis un blackcat à plusieurs vies*_

Que Altaïr a juste assez de charisme pour faire se damner tous les moines de la cathédrale de Notre Dame. Et les faire se jeter et ramper à ses pieds. *_Et moi avec même si je suis pas une servante du Très-Haut *3**_

Parce que j'adore caser mes persos dans toutes les situations possibles et que j'adore faire des fanfics tordues et à la con.

Et parce que faut faire de la propagande pour AC. Et picétout.

On se met en jambe avec une intro et après on part sur du chapitre plus consistant. Yatatata ! 3

On va dire que ça se situe avant le jeu, pour éviter de verser trop dans le UA.

Enjoy !

Ama

_.oOo._

_Lorsque tu en auras fini avec moi,_

_Et si tu crois que j'ai honte, oublie cela !_

_Je suis sauvage,_

_Et je n'ai jamais été désolé de quoi que ce soit._

Une erreur. Une unique erreur. Et une seule, une ridicule, une foutue erreur allait lui coûter la vie.

C'était la seule litanie qui touchait encore son cerveau dopé par l'adrénaline alors qu'il fuyait ventre à terre sur les toits, le bras et le flanc ruisselant d'un sang rouge quasiment noir, gluant et poisseux. Sa tenue blanche se teintait de plus en plus d'hémoglobine, aussi visible qu'un feu de détresse en pleine tempête. Impossible de descendre dans les rues, le premier garde qui passerait le repérerait. Il n'était plus en état d'éliminer les soldats patrouillant sur les toits. Et les cloches des églises et barbacanes se balançaient à s'en décrocher, indiquant sans fin "assassin en cavale !" "assassin en cavale !"

Même en se planquant, le sang qui tachait la pierre sur sa progression attirerait les gardes comme des hyènes attirées par une carcasse. C'était fini. Il allait mourir. Tant qu'il serait pris en chasse le bureau serait fermé, même si cela lui sauverait la vie. Une grimace ironique tordit ses traits tandis qu'il bondissait de nouveau au-dessus d'une ruelle, tendant les bras pour se raccrocher au rebord du toit d'en face. Alors que ses doigts crochetaient les tuiles et qu'il percutait le mur, ses bras se tendant sous la pression de son poids, la douleur le foudroya sur place, irradiant dans son bras droit pour remonter tout le long son corps, lui coupant le souffle, à la fois de souffrance et de surprise. Trop de sang perdu...

Il lutta quelques secondes avant d'essayer désespérément de se hisser sur le toit, et de reprendre sa course. Mais son bras n'avait plus de force. Après à peine cinq seconde, ses doigts glissèrent, et ne pouvant plus se raccrocher, il bascula dans le vide, pour aller s'effondrer trois mètres plus bas, dans une ruelle crasseuse... et grouillante de monde. Le choc de la chute se répercuta dans tous ses os alors qu'il percutait le sol dans un craquement sinistre, des hurlements horrifiés et paniqués s'élevant autour de lui. Incapable de faire attention à autre que la douleur, transpirant sous la souffrance, Altaïr se tourna avec difficulté sur le côté, le souffle haletant, essayant de trouver encore assez de force pour se relever et reprendre sa fuite ou se dissimuler dans une charrette de foin. Même à l'agonie il ne comptait pas crever comme un chien ou finir la peau percer par un ordre de templier avide de sang...

- Il est par ici ! Trouvez le, trouvez les traces de sang !

Débusqué... ou pas encore... Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de se laisser faire... il se ramassa sur lui-même, pris appuis sur son avant-bras valide et d'une traction, parvint à se relever, un flot de sang ruisselant de ses plaies avec l'effort. Il tituba, puis tenta de reprendre sa course. Il fit à peine quelques mètres avant de trébucher et de percuter le mur, s'écroulant derrière un amoncellement de caisses et de panier. Il n'en pouvait plus... il perdait trop de sang, et il n'allait pas tarder à perdre conscience... Il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant d'être débusquée et abattu. Lui d'ordinaire si fier, si battant, si vif, allait finir ainsi... sans même avoir réussi sa mission... lassé, il ferma les yeux, attendant la patrouille qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne passent...

Brusquement, il se senti attrapé sur le côté et relevé, avant d'être traîné jusqu'à une porte qui se referma lourdement, claquant sèchement alors qu'un verrou était tiré. L'intérieur était sombre, le volet fermé. On le poussa sur un lit, dont le matelas s'affala sous son poids. Le sang continuait de ruisseler, la tête de la flèche toujours fichée dans son flanc. Il ignorait s'il était à l'abri... mais il s'en foutait éperdument.

La dernière vision qu'il eut fut un éclat de longs cheveux noirs ruisselant, d'une paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixait sans ciller, et une longue silhouette féminine. A peine quelques secondes, et il se laissa définitivement coulé dans l'inconscience. Sans savoir qui l'avait sauvé...

_L'amour ment, il est séduisant_

_(misère sans grâce)_

_couronne l'instant présent_

_(misère sans grâce)_

_Voilà ce que je suis,_

_Dénué de grâce jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_.oOo._

_To be continued._

_Review ? =3_

_A bientôt gens et gentes,_

_Ama._


	2. Chapter 1

_.oOo._

_Je suis toujours aussi décousue dans mes mises à jours... Mais la faute principalement à ma paresse et mon travail au lycée hélas... Un belle ironie quand on sait combien je glandouille en cours, mais j'aimerai quand même bien avoir le bac à la fin de l'année T_T *Travaille sale glandasse !*_

_Alors je suis très surprise et touchée de voir qu'il y a quand même eu des reviews, surtout avec une section si petite ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus dodu vous plaira..._

_Je joins en toute fin de chapitre deux liens, dont vous comprendrez rapidement de qui il s'agit après lecture. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)_

_Ama_

_.oOo._

Un léger rai de lumière filtrait du volet abîmé, tout droit sur le visage encore inconscient d'Altaïr. Une agréable pénombre nimbait la pièce, troublée seulement par les filets de lumière qui passaient au travers des volets et sous la porte, et étaient cependant incapables de chasser la fraîcheur salutaire de la pièce quand le soleil brûlait tout au dehors. La flèche qui avait atteint Altaïr reposait sur une vieille table collée à un mur, avec sa tunique, son manteau, ses bottes et une bonne partie de ses armes, attentivement disposées les unes à côtés des autres. Et accoudés au bois, un homme, et une femme. Les volets et la porte clos, ils parlaient bas, l'homme avec une pointe d'exaspération, la femme, avec calme.

- C'était un geste noble, mais inutile, Arkania. Plus que cela même. Tu as vu comme moi...

Il poussa de l'index la boucle de ceinture d'Altaïr, forgée aux armes de la Guilde des Assassins. Le métal mat tranchait sur le vieux bois de la table.

- Il est des hommes d'Al Mualim. Tu aurais dû le laisser. La vie n'est pas tendre avec les assassins ratés.

- Il est tout, sauf un raté.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, son visage masqué par sa large capuche, mais sans répondre tout de suite. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, méditant sa réponse tandis que son compagnon arquait un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

- Et bien...

Un grognement soudain venu d'Altaïr les fit se retourner à l'unisson, attirant un léger sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Il est vivant après avoir galopé comme un possédé sur la moitié des toits de la ville, perdant du sang par coudées entières. Rien que pour cela, il en vaut la peine.

- J'en doute fortement, mais ça ne sera pas notre Guilde qui aura son sang sur la conscience. Il se réveille.

En effet, l'assassin clignait rapidement des paupières et cherchait visiblement à se tirer de son inconscience. Arkania se releva et s'assit sur une chaise branlante à côté du lit miteux, attendant qu'il se réveille totalement alors qu'elle enroulait machinalement une de ses jambes autour d'un pied de la chaise, le vieux cuir de ses bottes émettant un léger craquement contre le bois.

Altaïr se sentait infiniment mal. Mais vivant. Cette seule constatation lui rendit un peu de lucidité alors qu'il entreprenait de plier prudemment ses doigts un par un, et s'assurer de leur réactivité. Son flanc gauche irradiait de souffrance, mais la flèche n'y était plus. Il sentait ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains, ses pieds, sa tête. Surtout sa tête, tant le sang qui battait à ses tempes la lui rappelait à son souvenir. Il aurait dû être mort. Mort par la faute de son imprudence et de sa négligence. Il se souvenait avec une précision douloureuse de sa soudaine bouffée d'adrénaline lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il avait oublié l'un des archers postés sur les toits, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un clocher chrétien. Il avait eut juste le temps d'esquisser un pas de côté avant que la flèche percute son flanc et entre sans difficulté dans la chair, déchirant le tissu et le cuir de son armure et de sa tunique. Tunique qui l'instant d'après s'était gorgée de sang, alors qu'il se pliait en deux, la main plaquée sur son côté, foudroyé par la douleur et une brusque bouffée d'angoisse. Un sursaut de conscience fit appel à son entraînement d'assassin pour saisir l'un de ses couteaux de lancer, et l'expédier sur le garde, visant approximativement le lieu où il se trouvait. Il le toucha. Le vit s'effondrer avec soulagement. En même temps qu'il se pétrifiait lorsqu'il le vit accroché des deux mains à la corde qui actionnait la lourde cloche de l'édifice. Sans réfléchir plus, mû par son instinct de survie, il fuit à la seconde, se ruant dans la direction inverse. Un instant après, la tige heurtait violemment la paroi de métal, et ameutait la ville, les gardes, les habitants, pour diffuser cet unique message : "_Assassin en ville"._

Il se souvenait ensuite confusément de sa fuite, la douleur, sa rage qui lui permettait de courir encore, la crainte d'être pris, son saut manqué, sa chute, la fuite, encore, puis sa résignation, le piètre refuge de caissons et de paniers... Puis des mains qui le saisissait à bras-le-corps et le traînaient, des cheveux noirs, et puis le néant. L'esprit un peu plus clair, il tourna enfin la tête.

A son chevet se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée, dont il ne distinguait pas les traits. Il discerna cependant à la façon dont tombait le tissu qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, ce qui l'étonna. Quand il observa plus attentivement sa tenue, il eut un hoquet de surprise : elle portait des vêtements semblables aux siens. Des vêtements d'hommes, mais dans des tons de gris et de noir, des même teintes que les vêtements communs que l'on retrouvait en ville. Quand elle esquissa un geste pour venir poser la main sur son front moite de sueur et d'une légère fièvre, il nota que le tissu dissimulait une deuxième couche, qui ressemblait à son armure d'assassin, et une ceinture semblable à la sienne, aux discrets renfoncements qui masquaient sans doute des couteaux et poignards. Il aperçut la garde d'un sabre et d'un long couteau, caché dans les replis du tissu. Et contre son front, c'était un gant en cuir qu'il sentait.

Assassin.

Muet de stupeur, il aurait été en peine de dire s'il était choqué ou pas. La large capuche de la jeune femme et l'obscurité de la pièce l'empêchait de bien voir ses traits. Quand elle retira sa main, il vit que, contrairement à lui, son annulaire n'était pas tranché, bien qu'il eut bien senti la présence du mécanisme de la lame dans le gant. Une femme assassin... Le concept en soit l'intriguait plus qu'il ne le choquait vraiment, à vrai dire. Il n'avait que peu de contact avec les femmes, elles se limitaient à ses yeux à une caste qui l'indifférait, et qu'il évitait en règle générale. Al Mualim était le seul à avoir des concubines dans la forteresse. Altaïr ne pénétrait que peu souvent dans les jardins où on les croisait, et il fixait avec mépris ceux qui s'en laissaient distraire. Cela l'irritait profondément. Il imaginait ainsi assez mal une de ces créatures frêles de corps et d'esprits survivre à l'intensif, sinon cruel, entraînement dévoué à la voie de l'assassinat. Et qui diable avait bien pu accepter de la former ! C'en était presque une hérésie en soit. Par ailleurs, devenir assassin était rarement volontaire. Lui-même n'avait jamais choisi cette voie. C'était le hasard qui avait fait qu'un des assassins d'Al Mualim l'avait ramassé dans la rue où il pourrissait pour lui jeter à la figure des promesses de sécurité et de force. Et la promesse d'un repas. Il n'en avait pas fallut beaucoup plus pour qu'il se jette avec un bonheur imbécile dans le ventre de la forteresse de Masyaf, et embrasser l'histoire pavée de sang des assassins. Et s'il s'enorgueillait assez de ses talents précoces, la désillusion qu'il venait de subir aujourd'hui l'avait plaqué violemment dans la poussière de son imprudence et de son arrogance, doublé d'une claque impitoyable.

Un mouvement derrière la jeune femme l'informa de la présence d'une autre personne, qui vint se placer dans le dos de sa compagne. C'était cette fois un homme, dont il ne distinguait également pas le visage avec la capuche de sa tenue, tenue par ailleurs identique à celle de la femme, identique à son armure d'assassin. Lui-même en était donc un... Altaïr cligna des yeux pour chasser les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de son front pour venir rouler sur ses paupières, nauséeux. Il haïssait une telle faiblesse. Il ne savait par ailleurs toujours pas dans quelle situation il était, ni l'identité et les intentions des personnes qui l'avaient manifestement sauvé. Au prix d'un nouvel effort, il leva une main pour s'essuyer le visage, désireux également de chasser l'insupportable engourdissement de ses membres - il se sentait purement et simplement dépossédé de son corps -, mais la jeune femme lui saisit le poignet au vol pour le reposer à côté de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua brusquement que ses doigts étaient d'une grande pâleur. Une pâleur d'occidentale. Il releva soudainement la tête vers elle alors qu'elle était encore penchée sur lui, sans qu'elle s'y attende.

Il put enfin la dévisager franchement. Il était évident, au premier coup d'œil, qu'elle n'était pas native de son pays ou issue d'une quelconque contrée arabique. Elle avait la peau pâle bien que halée par le soleil, des traits acérés, un nez fin et droit, légèrement retroussé, et avec un effort, il distingua que ses yeux étaient bleus, une couleur qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais croisée dans les yeux humains, homme ou femme. _Assassin au cœur noir, assassin aux yeux d'opale_, était une maxime qu'aimaient bien proférer les moines pour pointer la nationalité impie des membres de sa Guilde_._ On n'y croisait guère de chrétien ou d'occidentaux, en effet.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de bouger...

Elle s'exprimait sans accent, ce qui le surprit. Apparemment soudain agacé, l'homme se tourna vers lui et rejeta sa large capuche en arrière d'un mouvement brusque, pour dévoiler une nouvelle surprise à Altaïr. Si la peau de l'homme était plus basanée que celle de sa compagne - bien qu'il fût assez évident qu'il était métis ou même occidentale également -, ses cheveux mi-longs et qui lui tombaient aux épaules, eux, étaient blonds, d'un blond doré étonnant, comme il n'en aurait jamais imaginé. Littéralement des cheveux de femme, en réalité, tant ils semblaient impeccables, quoique la coupe à la cisaille démontrait bien que son propriétaire n'en avait cure et semblait peu s'en soucier. Quand il se mit à le regarder en face, Altaïr remarqua quasiment immédiatement ses yeux verts, d'une couleur tellement intense qu'elle occultait quasiment l'autre élément interpellant de son visage : une longue cicatrice verticale sur son oeil droit, qui courrait de sa tempe jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. La paupière n'était pas abîmée, mais il manquait une petite partie de sourcil, là où la cicatrice passait. L'homme le fixait intensément, et très manifestement avec une hostilité guère masquée.

- Arrêtez de la fixer comme ça, siffla-t-il. C'est elle qui vous a sauvé. Je vous aurais laisser crever comme un chien pour ma part.

Altaïr lui adressa un rictus, conscient de ne pas être en terrain allié avec lui. La jeune femme rejeta à son tour sa capuche quand elle comprit que son compagnon avait fait cela car il n'aimait pas les regards à la dérobée que lui adressait l'homme qu'ils avaient sauvé. Les cheveux noirs qu'Altaïr avait aperçus étaient donc les siens. Elle les avait attachés en arrière avec ce qui semblait être un vieux cordon de cuir, en une longue queue de cheval qui reposait pour le moment sur son épaule et atteignait légèrement sa taille.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas. Arkania esquissa un mince sourire.

- Je vois. Je vais vous donner le mien en revanche. Je m'appelle Arkania Ab Silva. Et je suis un assassin de la Guilde d'Al Ahtan.

- Donne-lui aussi l'emplacement de la forteresse et les spécificités de notre tenue, ça ira plus vite, l'interrompit le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va lui arriver, alors à quoi bon utiliser des artifices.

Altaïr fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais la jeune femme n'ajouta rien, et il hésitait à demander des éclaircissements. Sa prudence lui dictait cependant de faire profil bas pour le moment, et il n'insista finalement pas alors qu'elle tournait de nouveau la tête vers lui.

- Auriez vous donc l'amabilité de nous donner votre nom ? Reprit-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voie.

- Malik, improvisa-t-il, avant de tousser soudainement. Le long temps qu'il avait passé sans parler ni boire, inconscient, lui avait laissé une gorge sèche et douloureuse, et la voix rauque qui l'accompagnait fidèlement. L'instant d'après, on lui tendit une outre rebondie. Un brin surpris, il hésita un instant, puis finit par incliner lentement la tête en signe de reconnaissance, avant de prendre appuis sur ses avant-bras et de parvenir à se mettre en position assise. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il saisit ensuite l'outre et passa une main sous sa poche rebondie, agréablement fraîche, avant de la soulever et porter le clapet de cuir à ses lèvres, s'y rassasiant à longues gorgées tandis qu'Arkania attendait patiemment qu'il finisse. Il but avidement, assoiffé, l'eau froide lui glaçant la poitrine alors qu'il se réhydratait passablement. Il s'aspergea également le visage et le torse avant de recommencer à boire. Un moment après, il retira enfin l'outre et essuya les gouttes qui avaient coulées sur son menton, à présent plus ou moins revigoré. Il rendit l'outre à la jeune femme, l'esprit plus clair et moins fiévreux.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ?

Arkania regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule, peut-être pour quêter l'approbation de son compagnon, avant de repasser son attention sur Altaïr qui la fixait toujours, son visage dur dépourvu d'expression.

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer cela clairement. C'est entre autre par solidarité. Mais j'aurai du, en temps normal, vous laisser mourir.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous appartenez à l'ordre d'Al Mualim et que nous le combattons.

Instantanément, Altaïr amorça un brusque mouvement pour se saisir d'elle, mais elle bloqua immédiatement son bras sans sourciller. Sa force le stupéfia et il fut contraint de céder, trop faible pour lui tenir tête. L'homme blond n'avait même pas bougé.

- Vous êtes des templiers ? Cracha Altaïr, les dents et les poings crispés de haine.

- Vous avez véritablement la capacité de déduction d'une chèvre, ou est-ce une méthode subtile pour endormir la méfiance de vos ennemis ? Répliqua sarcastiquement le blond, les bras croisés et les yeux levés au plafond.

Altaïr lui adressa un regard noir, mais ne surenchérit pas alors qu'Arkania reprenait la parole :

- Nous combattons les templiers, comme vous. Mais nous n'approuvons pas les... motivations secondaires... que poursuit Al Mualim, et que vous ignorez. Et n'insistez pas, vous en saurez plus par la suite.

- Quelle suite ? Parce que vous allez me laisser, sans doute ?

- Certainement. Mais vous allez venir avec nous.

Ainsi donc, c'était cela qu'elle entendait par "Et tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver"...

- Et si je refuse ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes désormais lié à nous, à la fois par le secret et par une dette de vie. Oubliez votre Guilde. Cette période de votre vie est terminé.

- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de le décider !

- Le credo des Assassins est immuable, vous y répondez, comme nous, et il spécifie que l'allégeance liée à la dette de vie prime sous tout autre impératif. Cette seule raison suffit pour vous garder. Par ailleurs, à présent, pour Al Mualim, vous êtes sûrement mort, et vous êtes contraint à respecter le secret de l'existence de notre ordre. Vous dépendez également de nos soins. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous emmener à notre forteresse, où Al Ahtan décidera de votre sort. Ne regrettez pas votre Guilde... Celui qui la dirige est un démon.

- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez... Gronda-t-il, la mâchoire crispée de colère et d'impuissance.

Soudain, la jeune femme n'avait plus rien de doux ou de calme. Son visage était devenu glacial, ses yeux, dépourvu d'émotion, son maintien raide évoquait celui d'un animal sur le point d'attaquer, ses mains s'étaient baissées par réflexe à sa ceinture.

- Je sais plus que vous ne pourriez croire. Nous ne combattons pas votre confrérie par plaisir. Les assassins n'ont pas besoin de guerre intestine. Mais votre ordre est dirigé par une bête humaine doublé d'un fou furieux dont les ambitions pourraient nous conduire à notre perte à tous, assassins ou non, et le pire est bien que les hommes sous ses ordres servent cette cause sans en avoir conscience, comme vous venez de me le prouver. Il me semble que c'est ce Dieu chrétien dont on nous rabâche les bienfaits qui disait... Comment déjà ?... "Heureux les imbéciles, car ce sont eux qui atteindront le paradis." Vous y auriez une place de choix.

- Ne me faites pas rire avec vos approximations, vous êtes à la botte du Dieu que vous citez.

L'homme s'esclaffa en l'entendant, ouvertement moqueur. Arkania se contenta d'un regard méprisant.

- Nous n'avons pas de Dieu. Notre seul seigneur et maître est Al Ahtan. Nous sommes enfants de païens : ni occidentaux, ni arabe, sans patrie, sans race et sans dieu. Votre mouvement de recul le montre bien : Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que vous avez vu. Je suis née ici, à Acre. Et je ne suis reconnue nul part, alors épargnez-moi vos jugements à la sauvette.

- Vous voulez me faire croire qu'une fillette a survécue sans parents des années avant de devenir assassin ?

- Cela vous surprend ? Mais je n'étais pas seule. Les rejetons des rues se regroupent. Même si je n'avais qu'un allié.

Elle leva l'une de ses mains au-dessus de son épaule, le blond la prenant pour la serrer brièvement avant de la relâcher.

- Je serai cependant morte depuis longtemps sans Al Ahtan.

- Il n'y a pas de femme assassin.

Au dernier mot, la bouche à peine fermée, il se figea immédiatement, tous ses muscles tendus. Une lame gravée était plaquée sur sa gorge, le son du léger tintement du métal planant encore dans l'air. Sortis d'une gaine sous le gant d'Arkania. La lame secrète.

- Dans ces contrées, en effet, n'en doutez pas... Je suis la seule, par la force des choses... et par lui...

Elle désigna de la tête son compagnon, qui les fixaient toujours sans bouger. Altaïr soutint le regard de la jeune femme, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux sombres. Elle reprit, sans bouger la lame d'un pouce :

- Vous savez pourquoi ils ont cédé ? A cause de son nom... Azrayen...

Azrayen, l'Ange des Ténèbres. Les assassins croyaient en la signification des noms. Lui-même s'appelait "_Ibn La-Ahad", _"fils de personne". Celui de cet homme était sans doute le plus dangereux qu'on puisse donner... Le présage d'un enfant mort, ou d'un génie. Il regarda de nouveau l'homme blond. Il le voyait sous un autre angle... Cet homme était donc à priori un meurtrier redoutable, capable de faire former une femme par les assassins grâce au seul prestige de son prénom. Il s'était si peu déplacé qu'Altaïr n'avait pu détecter son potentiel, habituellement décelable par les mouvements seuls quand le sujet était véritablement doué dans l'assassinat. Comme lui. Enfant de personne tourné vers une essence, une voie, un seul avenir. _Je suis un assassin..._

Arkania finit par retirer l'arme de son cou, et la rengaina d'un mouvement de poignet, de ce geste que donne l'habitude. Songeuse, elle se passa le pouce sur la lèvre inférieure, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre fermée, plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle se mit à parler à voix haute, sans faire attention à Altaïr qui essuyait lentement le filet de sang qui avait coulé le long de sa trachée :

- Il va falloir vous prendre à cheval avec nous pour atteindre la forteresse. Mais vu votre état, ça serait périlleux... et en restant ici, nous sommes tout autant en danger. Cette maison est abandonnée, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à être saisie par les autorités de la ville, et aucun ne croira que nous en sommes les propriétaires.

- Le prendre en croupe ne serait ni discret ni pratique, ma belle.

- Alors il faudra prendre des chemins détournés, et faire attention en quittant la ville. Et s'il vous prenait l'envie d'ameuter la garde, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Altaïr, n'oubliez pas que vous y passerez aussi, à moins qu'ils ne vous torturent pour en savoir plus sur Masyaf. Croyez-moi, plus vous vous laisserez faire, et mieux ça ira.

Avait-il bien le choix de toute façon ? Son état ne lui permettait pas vraiment de résister ou fuir. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à l'achèvement d'une période de sa vie qui était sa raison d'être, son essence. Il était toujours un assassin. Mais privé de sa liberté. Vers où marchait-il à présent ? Avec cet homme et cette femme, ou lié derrière eux, comme un prisonnier... ?

Il l'ignorait. Et ne le saurait pas avant plusieurs jours.

_.oOo._

_Oh, bare grace misery_

_Just a child without a fairytale am I_

_Dark but so lovely_

_A Little Match Girl freezing in the snow_

_Oh, misère sans grâce_

_Je ne suis qu'un enfant sans conte_

_Sombre mais si charmant_

_Telle une petite fille aux allumettes se gèle sous la neige_

_Love lying, enticing_

_(Bare grace misery)_

_Crowing the moment_

_(Bare grace misery)_

_This is what I am_

_Bare grace for the end of days_

_L'amour ment, il est séduisant _

_(Misère sans grâce)_

_Couronne l'instant présent_

_(Misère sans grâce)_

_Voilà ce que je suis,_

_Dénué de grâce jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_.oOo._

_Paroles (c) Bare Grace Misery, Tuomas Holopainen et Nightwish._

_Petit ajout bonus, un petit lien vers un close-up d'une illustration réalisée par une artiste et amie (Orpheelin, dont vous pouvez découvrir l'époustouflant travail sur DeviantArt) où vous pouvez donc voir Azrayen et Arkania (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces... Vu que feufeunet dégage les liens, sinon...) :_

_http : //_ _moe . mabul . org/up/moe/2009/12/06/img-224452g8etg. jpg_

_(Je précise tout de même que l'image appartient à Orphée qui l'a réalisé et moi qui l'ai payé, merci donc de ne pas la reprendre ^__^)_

_Au final j'ai quand même un fil rouge pour cette histoire, alors je vais la continuer, en pointillé de mes cours habituels. Alors attendez vous à revoir mes godasses dans le secteur._

_A la prochaine !_

_Ama._


	3. Chapter 3

.oOo.

_Suite à un crash de pc, j'ai perdu le fichier d'origine, mais par la gloire de mon Zapbook crado que je me trimballe partout, heureusement, le texte n'était pas perdu. Normalement si j'avais continué sur mon plan de chapite d'origine on serait arrivé à un nombrede page infamant et pénible à la lecture... donc je préfère mettre directement en ligne ce que j'ai déjà plutôt que de perdre encore quelques semaines à m'acharner._

_Merci encore pour toute les reviews ! ;0;_

_Une petite rep pour Tsukiyo : je prend comme base la date de mise en ligne de ma première fic sur , soit il y a à peu près six ans... c'est à se rouler par terre de désespoir mais ça a le bon sens de me remettre les idées en place en voyant les débilités/monstruosités que j'écrivais à l'époque de mes frais et innocent 12 ans. (Putain on est con à 12 ans.) Donc on va dire en gros six ans, voir cinq, n'ayant pas encore sonné mes 18 ans. Voualààà._

_Bonne lecture gens ! _

.oOo.

Si Acre était une ville impeccablement fortifiée, dotée d'une épaisse muraille flanquée de tours imposantes, surmontées le plus souvent de barbacanes, et qui surplombaient sur des lieux les terres aux alentours, c'était essentiellement par la présence ostentatoires des Templiers entre ses murs qu'elle suscitait de la défiance et de la crainte parmi les sujets de Saladdins. Et de façon plus générale, parmi les assassins.

Ses bras refermés autour de la taille épaissie de cuir d'Arkania, Altaïr se sentait aussi hérissé que les poils du pelage du matou pelé qui crachait non loin d'eux sur l'un des gardes disposé le long des murs de l'arche. Irrité, le templier finit par flanquer sa botte dans le flanc du chat, qui l'esquiva au dernier moment avant de filer ventre à terre, boule de poils noirâtre feulante. Arkania n'avait pas bronchée quand l'animal s'était engouffré entre les jambes de son cheval - qui par ailleurs n'avait pas plus réagit -, mais il sentait, contre son torse, les muscles tendus et raidis du dos de la jeune femme. Il sentait presque la haine qui faisait frémir sa peau, et pulsait dans son coeur en de longs battements d'un dégoût jamais assouvis, qu'il partageait également depuis déjà quasiment vingt ans. C'était au moins rassurant de voir que la haine qu'avait affiché Azrayen et Arkania envers les Templiers n'était pas feinte.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à ses geôlliers pour organiser leur voyage. Le lendemain même, plongé dans un sommeil trop profond pour être un signe de bonne santé, Azrayen l'avait réveillé d'une rude bourrade dans le flanc, bien indifférent au rugissement de douleur et de colère mêlé de sa victime. Il acheva par ailleurs de réveiller Altaïr en lui vidant méthodiquement le contenu de son outre sur la figure, peu concerné à priori par la puérilité de son geste, et lorsque Altaïr avait bondit du lit furieusement pour le mettre en pièce, le blond lui annonça tranquillement, avec cet insupportable sourire en coin, qu'il semblait avoir merveilleusement récupéré de ses blessures vu sa réactivité. Il était donc de toute évidence prêt à partir. L'intervention seule d'Arkania empêcha qu'ils ne se fracassent la mâchoire l'un l'autre, prêts à se voler dans les plumes comme deux coqs de combats, sobriquet qu'elle leur affubla froidement en louant leur cervelle d'oiseau. Il fallut cependant qu'elle leur jette à la tête un poulet bien vivant et braillard pour qu'ils cessent définitivement toute tentative de pugilat. Quand toutefois Altaïr vit Azrayen attraper le poulet au vol et lui tordre le cou dans un craquement sinistre, une voix dans le fond de sa conscience lui souffla qu'au vu de l'enthousiasme exacerbé du blond à massacrer la vollaile, il avait reporté le sort qu'il lui réservait sur le poulet. Un grondement d'impuissance lui avait échappé quand il avait prit conscience une nouvelle fois de sa vulnérabilité, tant qu'il ne serait pas remis de l'hideuse blessure de son flanc, qui ne cicatrisait pas pour le moment et demeurait à vif. Arkania l'avait soigné avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, et elle n'avait qu'une formation rudimentaire dans le domaine de la médecine : on le soignerait mieux à la forteresse. S'il survivait d'ici là. Elle lui avait également donné de quoi s'habiller, mais pas son armure ni ses armes, qui avaient disparus de la vieille table. Cette nouvelle preuve de sa vulnérabilité le vexa profondément. Mais il ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand l'étalon d'Arkania passa soudainement au trot, avant de repasser au pas quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme se méfiait de la foule et craignait d'alerter les gardes si elle renversait par mégarde un passant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une course poursuite. Elle serait en sus handicapé par le poids supplémentaire de... Malik. Elle avait du mal pour le moment à se décider à porter un jugement sur lui. Par nature elle respectait tout assassin qu'elle croisait, mais elle n'avait encore jamais été confronté à l'un des hommes d'Al Mualim. Envoyée quasiment systématiquement avec Azrayen pour les missions délicates, elle ne braconnait pas sur les terres de ses voisins de Masyaf, et protégeait autant qu'elle le pouvait l'anonymat de sa fraternité, tant aux yeux des Templiers que d'Al Mualim. Elle savait bien que les assassins de Masyaf ignoraient le véritable but que poursuivait leur chef, mais elle se méfiait de Malik et des éventuels problèmes qu'ils risquaient de leur apporter. Et, au fondement même de ses méfiances, il y avait un état de fait bien simple : Malik était un homme. Elle était une femme. Elle était censée être inférieure à lui. Elle n'avait pas croisée beaucoup d'homme qui remettait en cause cet adage de leur culture, et même à la forteresse, Al Ahtan avait esquivé la question : elle était considérée et traitée comme un homme. On fermait les yeux sur son sexe. En un sens, cela la déprimait d'être contrainte de renier ce qu'elle était, mais elle avait conscience que c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait obtenir. Elle s'accomodait bien de sa vie. Et à défaut d'en tirer du bonheur ou de la fierté, elle se sentait armée contre le monde, et au moins en accord avec quelque chose. C'était agréable et rassurant. Ce qui suivit le fut moins.

Occupée à ne pas perdre de vue Azrayen qui guidait plus habilement qu'elle son cheval dans la foule, elle ne sentit pas les mains d'Altaïr qui glissaient le long de sa taille, et venaient se poser sur ses hanches, à la jointure de ses cuisses et de ses flancs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle et qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son oreille qu'elle eut un brusque sursaut, manquant de mettre un coup de tête à Altaïr. Ce dernier l'esquiva sans mal et étendit encore ses bras pour aller poser ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses écartées par la selle.

- Vous vous troublez facilement...

- A ce genre de jeu, vous n'aurez pas gain de cause, le coupa-t-elle, irritée et guère perturbée pour le moment. Dans ce type de fraternité, il n'y a pas de femmes. Le harcèlement de ce genre, on s'est déjà amusé maintes fois à m'en faire. Je ne serai pas capable d'être assassin si je ne savais pas l'esquiver ou l'apprivoiser.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, si je fais ce genre de geste...

Avant qu'elle ait put se reculer, il plaqua sa joue contre la sienne, remontant dans le même mouvement ses mains sur sa taille, avant de la plaquer contre lui et de l'enlacer de ses deux bras. Il n'utilisait guère la séduction pour parvenir à ses fins - d'une part parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, qu'il trouvait ridicule et avilisant, d'autre part parce que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament -, mais quitte à se retrouver pris au piège par un assassin qui s'avérait être une femme, il considérait que tout les moyens étaient bons pour user ses nerfs et la pousser à commettre une erreur. Il naviguait à vue. Mais être particulièrement sûr de soit en toute circonstance lui permettait de rebondir assez facilement au final.

- ... Je sens bien que votre peau est brûlante.

Elle n'allait pas le nier, ce genre de contact ne pouvait physiquement pas ne provoquer aucune réaction chez elle. Sentir le début de barbe de la joue d'Altaïr contre la sienne, son torse contre son dos, ses mains sur ses jambes et sa taille, ne la perturbait cependant pas vraiment. Elle était proche d'Azrayen sous tout angle et sentir un corps d'homme contre le sien ne l'interpellait pas. La différence ici était cependant que ses contacts avec Azrayen n'incluait aucune tension et se limitait à de l'amitié et de l'affection. Alors qu'elle sentait bien que Malik cherchait sciemment à la destabiliser. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui en laisser le plaisir.

Imperturbable, elle bascula ses rênes dans sa main gauche, gardant un oeil sur la route, avant de plonger sa main droite dans les replis de sa cape, sur sa hanche. Un faible chuintement métallique s'éleva. Et Altaïr tressaillit soudain, brusquement prit de nausées, lorsque le métal de la lame courte de la jeune femme perça sa tunique et se planta sur les lèvres rougeâtres et bombées de sa plaie. Un petit filet de sang commença à couler alors que sa respiration s'accélérait sensiblement. Le balancement du pas du cheval empirait encore le fragile équilibre de la pointe sur sa plaie, qu'il sentait osciller avec le roulement des muscles de l'équidé.

- Si vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous planter comme un papillon sur un bouchon pour vous faire tenir tranquille, vous vous trompez lourdement, croyez moi. Je vous ais soigné, je sais où frapper pour vous provoquer une douleur suffisante pour que vous vous effondriez dans mon dos dans les vingts secondes, malgré toute votre résistance à la douleur. Et encore, je suis nettement plus patiente et compatissante que Azrayen, il vous aurait déjà cassé un bras pour que vous la fermiez. Bougez de là. Avant que je n'ai un geste malheureux.

Il resta ainsi encore quelques instant, par pure provocation, avant de finalement relâcher son étreinte de mauvaise grâce et reposer ses mains sur la ceinture ventrale d'Arkania, par ailleurs pour le moment dépourvu de couteaux. Elle attendit encore un peu, puis après une dernière pression qui le fit haleter, elle retira la lame et l'essuya sommairement avant de la rengainer habilement, sous son regard mauvais. Le temps qu'Azrayen se retourne pour s'assurer qu'ils suivaient, ils avaient tout deux retrouvés leur attitude de composition. Cependant aucun des deux ne se leurrait : les hostilités étaient à présent ouvertes pour eux...

.oOo.

Le temps paraissait bien plus long quand on était aveugle, il le savait à présent. Arkania lui avait bandés les yeux une fois loin des grands axes et avant de poursuivre leur route à plus vive allure, afin qu'il ignore l'emplacement de la forteresse. Guère rassuré, il s'était cependant contenté de raffermir sa prise et d'encaisser stoïquement les amples mouvements de galops du cheval qui mettaient à mal sa plaie, se concentrant sur le roulement des muscles pour conserver son assiette. Un bonheur qu'il fut parmis les cavaliers d'Al Mualim. Il doutait qu'Arkania ou Azrayen auraient été indulgents s'il avait été proprement démonté et envoyé au sol.

Enfin le rythme ralentit et il retrouva les soubressauts du trot, avant le lent coulement plus fluide du pas. Il attentit avec impatience que la jeune femme lui ôte le bandeau, mais elle ne semblait pas décidé à s'y résoudre et il dut attendre encore un bon moment, muselant comme il le pouvait son exaspération avant qu'enfin le cheval ne s'arrête. Il entendait à présent autour de lui une agitation nouvelle, faites de cris, de hurlements et rires d'enfants, d'appels de marchand, de jarre qui s'entrechoquaient, de rires, qui lui rappellait le village de Masyaf. Il nota l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire avant qu'il ne sente qu'Arkania lui dénouait ses mains et mettait bien à terre, le laissant ainsi sans prévenir. Soudain déséquilibré, il se rattrapa de justesse à la selle alors qu'il l'entendait s'éloigner et engager la conversation un peu plus loin. Il tenta de se concentrer pour écouter leurs paroles, mais ignorer où porter son attention l'handicapait et il se retrouva vite noyé dans les sons alentours. Raclement de sabot, exclamations de femmes, beugleries incessantes des marchands, fracas étouffés des armes, quelque part près de lui, le choc d'un seau qu'on remontait, le doux clapotement de l'eau dans un puit... Il était saoulé de sons et de bruits jusqu'à la gueule.

Il y eut brusquement un "wouf" sec, suivit d'un puissant coup sur son flanc qui lui ébranla les os et le démonta proprement, balayé comme un fétu de paille cul par dessus tête. Il s'applatit en plein sur le côté, le nez écrasé dans la poussière et des graviers lui écorchant la peau, dans un gros bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Sonné, il tâtonna pour retrouver le sol, les sens égaré par sa cécité forcée, tandis qu'une avalanche de rire lui déroulait dessus , rendant l'humiliation plus cuisante encore. Sans plus attendre, il arracha enfin le bandeau de tissus rêche et grossier, juste à temps pour voir une botte filer droit sur son nez. La botte le rata de peu alors qu'il cambrait brusquement l'échine pour se dégager et balançait ses jambes pour faucher celles de son agresseur inconnu. Il le rata à son tour, mais il parvint à se remettre sur pied et dévisager son adversaire... qui se révélait n'être autre qu'Azrayen, qui, appuyé sur un long bâton de bois - celui là même avec lequel il l'avait fait vider les étriers -, lui adressait un sourire goguenard en battant de la semelle la terre sèche et pierreuse. Altaïr crispa les poings, inconscient des arrêtes pointues des pierres qui lui entrait dans la peau malgré ses épais gants de cuirs. Azrayen s'esclaffa avec les autres.

- Un loup affublé de crocs en bois, c'est bien tout ce que tu es, cher rejeton de Masyaf !

- Même du bois peut encore te prendre aux trippes et t'éparpiller les boyaux, bâtard de Templier, cracha en retour Altaïr, occupé à masser son flanc douloureux.

- Tu n'es guère plus qu'un louveteau, si ce n'est un petit couinard de chiot. Tu veux te battre ? Va donc chercher mon bâton, petit chiot !

Et à lui de le lancer de toute ses forces en l'air, sous les hurlements de rires de la foule, certains allant même jusqu'à singer Altaïr en imitant les glapissements et pépiéments aigus des chiots qui leur tournoyait dans les jambes. Altaïr serra encore les dents, le visage barbouillé de poussière, refusant de courir comme l'un des imbéciles de limiers d'Al Mualim derrière le bâton d'Azrayen, dût-il le rosser avec par la suite. Ramasser les quelques miettes de dignité qu'il lui restait était déjà assez malaisé comme ça, il ne comptait pas finir de les dévorer lui-même. Mais il pouvait encore le défendre. A coup de poing si nécessaire. Ou mieux encore...

La pierre frappa de plein fouet le visage d'Azrayen, ses arrêtes tranchant la peau juste sous l'oeil. Aveuglé par le sang, l'assassin poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise, levant précipitament la main pour torcher le sang avec sa manche, empoissant visage et vêtements. Les rires s'étaient tus. Azrayen secouait la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue, la joue poisseuse et gluante de sang, pendant qu'Altaïr jonglait négligement avec ses pierres, prêt à les décocher au premier geste. Un loup avec des dents en bois n'en demeurait pas moins doté de sang lupin...

Azrayen allait s'élancer vers lui quand il reçut brusquement un grand coup de trique par derrière. Il trébucha, sans tomber, mais en fut quitte pour trente-six chandelles. Arkania jeta avec mépris le grand bâton patiné et usé, qui roula dans la poussière pour s'arrêter aux pieds d'Azrayen, qui se frottait la nuque avec une grimace de douleur.

- Et il faut être un charognard ou un mâtin bouché pour attaquer un loup, fut-il doté de dents en bois, imbécile.

- C'est ma cervelle que tu espérais faire gicler, pour frapper aussi fort ?

- Tu en es dépourvu de la moindre once.

- Il me semble pourtant l'entendre hurler sa douleur, grimaça-t-il.

- Elle sert surtout à éviter que ta tête ne sonne creux quand tu fonce tête baissé dans les emmerdements de ce genre.

Un instant, Altaïr crut qu'Azrayen allait la moucher proprement, mais il se contenta d'éponger le sang qui lui barbouillait le visage, grimaçant de nouveau d'un air piteux, et elle se détourna. La coupure était nette et avait cessée de saigner. Il n'en serait peut-être pas quittes pour des points de suture, finalement, songea-t-il presque à regret.

- Venez, ajouta Arkania. Nous devons vous menez devant Al Ahtan, il décidera de votre sort.

Une par une, les pierres retombèrent, inerte, désormais inoffensive. Satisfaite, elle lui fit signe de le suivre, sans l'entraver cette fois. Elle tenait ses capacités en piètre estime visiblement... Sans doute à juste titre, il devait bien l'admettre, au vu de sa faiblesse. Mais c'était bon de retrouver un solide chemin sous ses pieds. Le cheval d'Arkania n'avait cessé de trébucher, le secouant comme un ballot de linge alors qu'il se cramponnait à la taille de sa propriétaire en l'agonisant d'injures rageuses. Il se retenait de courir à présent, quoiqu'il brûlait d'éprouver à nouveau la vigueur de ses jambes. Ces quelques jours d'allitements l'avait certe purgé de la fièvre - quoiqu'il lui arrivait encore d'en souffrir par moment -, mais aussi, à son grand dépit, d'une partie de son habilité. Sans s'entraîner chaque jour comme d'ordinaire, ses gestes s'étaient alourdis, sa vivacité, empâtée. Dire qu'il avait régressé aurait été excessif, mais les rouanges bien ajustés de son corps commençaient à s'encrasser. Et un regard à sa blessure le matin même avait suffit pour terminer d'achever ses espoirs : la plaie s'envenimaient méchamment, et lui interdisait strictement le moindre effort prolongé, sans compter qu'elle le délestait de ses forces.

Une pierre dégringola soudain sous son pied et il manqua de valser de nouveau les quatre fers en l'air, mais il reprit son équilibre à temps. La jeune femme se retourna pour lui tendre la main, mais il l'ignora et la dépassa rapidement pour continuer, la défiant implicitement de tenir son rythme. Il en fut pour ses frais : la garce avait le pied aussi sûr et leste qu'un moufflon. La caillasse, elle en avait l'habitude. Lui qui avait le pied plus adroit suspendu à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol se retrouvait à mordre la poussière invariablement tout les vingt mètres, tant le chemin était mal entretenu. Si bien qu'arriver au terme de leur ascension, il en avait les chevilles douloureuses et nouées de crampes à force de les tordre.

"Bienvenue à Darshan", lança Arkania d'un ton ironique, englobant d'un ample geste de bras l'énorme masse de la forteresse qui s'élévait dans les airs au dessus d'eux. Il renversa la tête en arrière pour mieux la jauger. A vue de nez, il lui semblait qu'elle était un rien plus fluette que Masyaf, mais son jugement n'avait pas grande valeur dans ce type d'estimation. Elle était perchée sur un piton rocheux semblable à la forteresse d'Al-Mualim, à ceci près qu'une deuxième entrée semblait être percée à l'arrière des murs. La forteresse comportait aussi sur ses murailles des engins de guerre, catapultes, trébuchets et scorpions, pour le moment sagement à l'arrêt. Des drapeaux blancs battaient au vent, s'enroulant et se déroulant avec des claquements secs, et qui l'étonnèrent par leur absence d'armoiries. En bas du chemin caillasseux s'étalait le village de Darshan. Il comprit soudain que la deuxième entrée était en fait l'entrée principale, avec une énorme porte à double battant, qui s'ouvrait sur un passage large et bien entretenus, pavé, et assez large pour des convois entiers. Le vilain sentier serpenteux qu'ils avaient empruntés était à peine assez large pour deux personnes de front et un cheval s'y serrait tordu la jambe en un rien de temps. Irrité, il baissa la tête vers Arkania. "Pourquoi être passé par ici et pas l'entrée ?

- Pour que vous la boucliez et cessiez de provoquer tout ce qui bouge. Mes frères ne sont pas moins ombrageux que vous."

Ca se tenait. Il continua donc à lui coller au train tandis qu'elle ouvrait la poterne, après avoir tripoté un temps la serrure. Azrayen le suivait, s'assurant qu'il ne traînait ni ne la ramenait trop.

Enfin, ils prirent pied dans l'enceinte. Mais à peine Altaïr y avait-il posé le talon qu'Arkania et Azrayen vinrent se coller à ses flancs, le saisissant chacun par un bras pour l'entraîner dans une ouverture le long du mur. Un escalier tortueux se présenta à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un commentaire acerbe, mais Arkania lui présenta de nouveau sa lame sous le nez, d'un air aussi avenant qu'un cobra prêt à mordre.

- Faites donc votre réflexion. Mais attendez vous à voir ce muscle flasque dont vous usez à tort et à travers s'écraser à vos pieds dès l'instant où vous entamerez votre diabitre, le prévint-elle.

Il referma la bouche avec un claquement sec. Froidement, elle rengaina sa lame et se détourna, au même instant que fusait la remarque assassine d'Altaïr :

- Et la prochaine étape, c'est de m'envoyer me fracasser du haut d'une de vos tours, ou aurais-je le privilège d'éprouver chaque chemin impraticable de cet endroit ?

A peine eut-il finit qu'une grimace de douleur tordit brusquement ses traits, accompagné d'une giclée de sang qui éclaboussa la pierre et sa tunique. La claque retentissante de la jeune femme lui avait éclaté la lèvre et tourné la tête sous la violence du choc.

- Votre insolence pourrait vous coûter plus qu'une lèvre en sang, commenta-t-elle avec froideur. Retenez votre langue ou c'est votre tête qui tombera.

- Seul les imbéciles agitent des menaces qu'ils n'appliquent pas.

La deuxième claque l'envoya s'écraser en arrière contre Azrayen, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'amorçer une esquive, à son grand dépit. Azrayen en profita pour lui plaquer sa propre lame dans le dos, avant d'entourer le cou de l'assassin de son bras.

- Je n'ai certes pas le pouvoir de décider de votre mort. Mais ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir sauvé, dit-elle.

Il lui sembla déceler une once de supplique dans sa voix, mais les suppositions hasardeuses étaient un peu trop dangereuses pour qu'il se risque à miser sa peau là dessus. Il inclina cependant la tête en guise d'accord, ravalant pour le moment sa fierté mal placée. Mieux valait un excès de prudence qu'un trop-plein de répliques orgueilleuses. Inerte, il attendit qu'Azrayen le relâche pour continuer l'ascension.

Au lieu de quoi, il poussa un brusque hurlement de douleur, les pupilles dilatées de souffrance et les bras battant soudain l'air pour se soustraire à la lame qui venait de lui lacérer violemment le dos. Une trainée enflammée irradiait dans son dos, de son omoplate droite quasiment jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Il s'écroula à genoux quand Azrayen le lâcha enfin, sa lame dégouttant de sang.

- Que ça te serve de leçon pour cette fois, rétorqua-t-il en rengainant tranquillement la lame secrète.

Altaïr lui décocha un regard meutrier en réponse, les mâchoires crispées de souffrance, une main plaquée dans son dos pour tenter vainement d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Il vit alors Arkania fondre sur lui, main de nouveau levée. Il ferma stoïquement les yeux en attendant l'impact. Ce fut le plus violent des trois.

Mais c'est la joue d'Azrayen qui vira brusquement au cramoisie en s'ornant de la marque de main de la jeune femme. Surpris, Altaïr rouvrit les yeux pour voir Arkania aboyer quelque chose dans une autre langue à son comparse, lequel se tenait la joue d'un air penaud. Après avoir encore une fois foudroyé du regard le blond, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, effleurant légèrement la plaie sanguinolante alors qu'il réprimait un tressaillement. Elle soupira.

- Vous êtes infernal, tout les deux... Je ne sais comment vous gérez. Excusez Azrayen, et moi par la même occasion. Je m'occuperai mieux de cette plaie à l'infirmerie, mais je vais déjà arrêter l'hemorragie.

Déboussolé par ce revirement soudain, il préféra néanmoins ne rien dire et la laisser sortir d'une sacoche à sa ceinture son nécessaire de soin, la douleur irradiant toujours chaque parcelle de son dos. Douleur qui étrécit de nouveau ses pupilles quand elle versa un filet d'alcool à désinfecter dans son dos, mais elle se dépêcha ensuite de nettoyer le sang et laisser la plaie propre.

- Ca ira, elle est peu profonde, elle cicatrisera bien, annonça-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

- Je m'en vois comblé, que dis-je, ravis.

Il se mordit la lèvre aussitôt, se maudissant de sa langue trop bien pendue, alors qu'une nouvelle douleur fusait dans sa bouche et qu'il retirait ses dents, grimaçant quand du sang coula encore sur son menton. Arkania exhala un soupir, puis leva la main pour essuyer d'un pouce calleux la lèvre meutrie d'Altaïr.

- Faites un peu profil bas, vous garderez votre visage intact plus longtemps.

Elle passa sa main gantée sur une de ses joues meutries, gentiment, puis la retira avant de se relever. Il l'imita prudemment, mais la douleur s'était calmée, se limitant à une longue ligne douloureuse et brûlante. Ils se remirent enfin en marche, escaladant plus qu'autre chose les marches les escaliers cabossés auxquels on l'avait mené. Azrayen ne pipait mot, et l'idée qu'au moins une des joues de l'infernal blond était aussi écarlate que les siennes le remit d'applomb. Altaïr continua de suivre Arkania jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir dont tout un mur était ouvert sur la cour en contrebas. Des assassins se retournait sur leur passage, mais aucun d'eux ne les arrêta, et leur petit groupe traversa ainsi une partie de la forteresse sans que personne ne leur pose de questions. Altaïr s'attachait également à mémoriser soigneusement la topographie des lieux, et compter les gardes. Il fut surpris d'en dénombrer autant, mais garda de nouveau ses réflexions pour lui. La présence d'Azrayen dans son dos le dissuadait de recommencer ses commentaires bravaches.

Au terme d'un nouveau couloir, ils débouchèrent sur un large hall où grimpait un colossal escalier taillé à même la pierre, flanqué sur ses côtés d'assassins en armes. Une énorme porte à double battant s'ouvrait à son sommet sur une nouvelle salle où bruissait la rumeur des conversations. C'est là qui le conduire Azrayen et Arkania.

Les conversations s'arrêtent quand ils entrèrent dans la salle. Altaïr la parcourut d'un bref coup d'oeil en marchant : aussi spacieuse qu'une salle de banquet, des grappes d'assassins conversaient ici et là, installés sur des amoncellements de coussins et de tapis tenant lieu de place de repos. Certains lisaient, mais la plupart conversaient quand ils étaient entrés, et tous désormais les suivait soigneusement du regard, avec une espèce de mélange de défiance et de curiosité.

.oOo.

_To be continued _

_(Ca va chier sa race pour Altaïr, hinhinhin)_


	4. Chapter 4

.oOo.

_J'ai manqué d'en avoir une attaque en comprenant que j'avais bel et bien accouché d'un chapitre sans caser quatre à huit mois d'attente entre le présent et le précédent._

_Donc entre deux épreuves, j'ai pris quand même quelques heures de pause pour faire ce chapitre ci, ce qui l'air de rien me fait bien plaisir =D_

_Après il n'y en aura sans doute pas avant deux semaines en revanche : il me reste un oral lundi et j'enchaîne directement sur la Japan Expo pendant quatre jours, suivit d'une journée de coma pour récupérer un peu._

_Si par hasard certains s'y rendent (après tout le monde de la Japan est au final assez petit), je serai occupée à faire le contremaître au stand Silva, en z.252, de jeudi à dimanche \O/_

_Bonne lecture en attendant, et toujours merci pour recevoir autant de review ;3; Je peux même m'accorder le luxe de faire une petite séance de réponse aux reviews, ce qui n'a pas dut m'arriver depuis, euh... je dirais les derniers chapitres de ma vieille fiction SDA._

_**Houbli :**_ Gnuh, merci, c'est toujours le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse faire, de dire à un auteur qu'il écrit bien, au moins ça montre que la lecture est assez fluide et agréable pour être appréciée /

_**MamYum :**_ En fait je dois aussi avouer que c'est moi qui finit par caler quand j'enchaîne un trop grand nombre de page, j'ai du mal à trouver la motivation de rebondir sur l'évènement à suivre, et une coupure permet de me ménager un créneau de réflexion supplémentaire que j'apprécie beaucoup aussi... et ça laisse libre court à beaucoup de connerie aussi avant que je me décide sur ce que je vais garder =)

_**Tsukiyo2894 :**_ Brouh, j'espère que tu trouveras celui-ci chouette aussi, ma hantise c'est bien de perdre de la qualité au fur et à mesure... Altaïr et Azrayen n'ont pas finit de se mettre sur la gueule en tout cas, Azrayen a tendance à ne pas en rater une. En tout cas je suis toujours contente d'avoir une de tes reviews :3

_**Miss Yem :**_ Pas d'amitié en vue avant un moment en tout cas ! XD Ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à chercher à s'en mettre sur la tronche à tout bout de champs, entre Altaïr qui poursuit son rentre-dedans sauvage, Azrayen qui en profite et Arkania qui tâche de faire tampon entre les deux... Qui te dis par ailleurs que Arkania n'est pas déjà avec quelqu'un ? ;=)

_**Marine : **_Déjà merci de ta longue review, elle m'a vraiment autant surprise que fait très plaisir ;0; J'ai également un mal de chien à me mettre dans quelque chose de nouveau et il est difficile de m'accrocher, plus encore quand c'est du travail d'amateur ou du travail de fan, alors je sais ce que c'est... tout comme j'ai également tendance à lâcher mes fics en cours de route. Mais ayant pris un rythme de croisière à présent, c'est plus facile pour moi de poursuivre celle ci. (Surtout avec Brotherhood qui va sortir =D) Pour le passage que tu as relevé, c'est exactement ça en effet, j'essaye toujours de m'approcher le plus possible des portes à cheval et du coup je passe ma vie à slalommer entre les passants en ayant la trouille de me faire griller par un garde si j'en renverse un, j'alterne beaucoup pas et trot, ça m'a directement fait penser à ça quand j'ai écrit ce passage là =)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.oOo.

Le rugissement soudain d'Altaïr n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup émouvoir Arkania, qui bien au contraire, tira à nouveau brutalement sur la bande de tissus grossier, les traits figés dans une expression glaciale.

"Cessez de pigner comme une femme.

- Vous espérez m'arracher la peau ? Raclez avec votre lame, ça sera plus efficace et moins exaspérant ! Persiffla-t-il en réponse, la mâchoire contractée alors qu'elle tirait encore plus pour serrer les bandes autour de son torse.

- On ne souille pas une lame secrète du sang d'imbéciles, grogna la jeune femme avec un mépris marqué.

- Soutenez moi que vous n'avez jamais assassinée de templiers avec et je risque de ne pas être capable de retenir un ricannement.

- Ils sont moins affligeants que vous. Au moins leur bêtise tient-elle à du fanatisme et pas de la fierté de butor aveugle. Azrayen n'avait pas tort en vous demandant si vous feigniez la stupidité ou non."

Au prix d'un coûteux effort de volonté, Altaïr parvint à ravaler sa langue, mais il devait convenir qu'il ferrait aussi bien d'éviter d'attirer de nouveau les foudres de la jeune femme ou d'Azrayen pour un temps. En l'état actuel des choses, il ignorait encore à vrai dire s'il était satisfait ou non de sa réaction face au fameux Al Ahtan.

En arrivant au fond de la salle où l'avait mené ses geôlliers, il s'était avéré que c'était à leur maître qu'ils l'avait conduit. Siégeant sur un imposant trône de bois noir casé sur une vieille estrade usée, qui surrélevait à la fois le siège et la table calée devant celui-ci, le maître de Darshan les avait observé approcher sans faire d'autres signes qu'un bref salut à ses deux assassins en levant pouce, index et majeur accollés. Altaïr en avait profité, son examen de la pièce achevé, pour détailler alors à loisir l'homme qui avait accepté de conserver une femme au sein de sa fraternité. Il ne put à l'occasion s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec Al Mualim. A vu d'oeil, il put constater que son maître devait être quelque peu plus âgé que Al Ahtan, et que ce dernier avait une attitude étrangement... décontractée. Al Mualim prônait la pondération et la retenue, valeurs que l'on retrouvait aisément dans son comportement, sans qu'il n'en devienne nonchalant ou excessivement détendu. Le seigneur de Darshan était en revanche passablement affalé sur son siège, dans une attitude qu'il supposait être une confiance sans doute trop poussée à ses yeux en ses compagnons, et il n'était pas loin d'avoir une jambe tranquillement jetée en travers de l'accoudoir. Cela aurait put suffire pour qu'il s'attire le mépris d'Altaïr s'il n'avait pas eu, en contraste, une expression si froide et scruptatrice qu'il se sentit se raidir instinctivement, méfiant comme un vieux chat. De la même façon qu'Arkania l'avait dérouté avec ses manières douces suivit de ses aboiements secs, le maître assassin le dérangeait dans sa façon d'être. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de le cerner pour trouver une éventuelle faille à exploiter au détour d'une phrase plus maladroite, et il se sentait pour le coup irrité de sentir la situation lui glisser à nouveau entre les doigts. Il cumulait les coups de retards et à ce stade, il commençait sérieusement à s'en alarmer. Une fois au pied de l'estrade, il avait relevé la tête pour dévisager franchement le maître des lieux, sans se soucier de bafouer outrancièrement les règles élémentaires de déférance et de respect envers un assassin mieux gradé, plus encore qu'il s'agissait d'un chef de fraternité.

La tête enroulée dans un turban bleu sombre et blanc qui lui ensserrait également le cou, ses traits demeuraient dégagés sans rien pour masquer une épaisse cicatrice blanchâtre qui lui tirait la peau de la joue jusqu'à l'oreille, du côté gauche de son visage. Des mèches grisées et noires s'échappaient en désordre des plis et replis du tissus, sur son front et ses joues, jusque sur le col de l'épaisse djelabah bleu et blanche marquée du sceau des Hassassins. Profondément marqués par l'âge, le soleil et les années d'efforts éprouvants, ses traits trahissaient peu de chose de ses émotions et contrastait plus encore avec ses attitudes nonchalante.

_Si je dois passer pour un misérable marmot à peine sortis des jupes de son maître, c'est bien face à ce genre d'hommes, _songea amèrement Altaïr, conscient de se retrouver face à un adversaire trop coriace pour risquer une attaque. A part se casser les dents et recevoir une nouvelle volée de la part d'Azrayen sinon d'Arkania, il ne gagnerait que peu de chose à vouloir s'imposer par la force ou se montrer insolent.

"Lequel d'entre vous nous as ramassé ce jeune assassin de Masyaf ?"

Sa voix, profonde et froide, réduisit aussitôt au silence les quelques murmures qui subsitaient dans la salle. Arkania lâcha le bras d'Altaïr et s'avança pour déposer un genou à terre, le front frôlant sa cuisse. "C'est moi maître. Il a été repéré à Téhéran et allait mourir."

_Un petit rappel de mon échec, quoi de mieux pour défendre mon affaire ?_ Il se demanda distraitement si Arkania allait faire durer longtemps encore la discussion en courbette ou si Al Ahtan allait l'expédier séance tenante visiter les tours dont il avait ironiquement fait allusion à Azrayen.

"Il est de Masyaf, constata le maître de Darshan. Pourquoi t'être donnée la peine de le sauver ? Cela n'aurait fait qu'une menace de moins pour tes frères et une épine de plus dans le talon d'Al Mualim. Cet homme est trop jeune pour être dans l'entourage proche de son maître et que nous puissions en tirer des informations digne d'intérêt. En somme, pourquoi devrais-je alors t'autoriser à le loger, le nourrir, le soigner dans l'enceinte de notre fraternité ?" Le ton n'était pas accusateur, mais constatait. La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite et le sourire d'Azrayen s'élargissait à mesure que s'assombrissait l'humeur d'Altaïr. Il se crut condamné, voué à être abbatu comme un chien, quand enfin elle répondit.

"Nous manquons d'hommes depuis le désastre de Jérusalem, quand Al Mualim continue de former les siens et de prélever les garçons dans les villages alentours. Refuser de faire de même provoque notre faiblesse à la moindre perte. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre le luxe de laisser mourir un homme qui a déjà achevé sa formation et est désormais lié à nous.

- Il s'est laissé surprendre. Que devrais-je faire d'un raté ?"

Il se prit un coup de pied d'Azrayen à l'instant même où il se redressait soudain, piqué au vif, et Altaïr ravala derechef sa langue. Arkania redressa le visage, poursuivant paisiblement son plaidoyer :

"Vous ais-je jamais déçu en ramenant quelqu'un dans nos rangs ?

- Azrayen a beau être dans les meilleurs, ta seule parole me semble un argument un peu léger, Arkania."

_Tiens, c'est donc elle qui leur a fournit son infernal blond, et elle n'était pas encore assassin ? _Le détail l'intéressa, mais plus encore le passionnait le sort qu'on lui réservait.

"Y aurait-il quelque chose qui serait propice à vous convaincre, maître ?"

Sa réponse se noya soudain dans les rugissements de colère qui s'élevèrent brusquement, en même temps que retentissait le chuintement assourdissant de dizaine de lames que l'on dégainait. Indifférent à l'agitation qu'il avait déclenché, Altaïr avait bondit de sa place pour fracasser la tempe de l'un des gardes et s'était emparé de son arme. Se mettant en garde, il en profita pour assomer violemment du plat de sa lame le second garde et leva son arme pour clouer au siège Al Ahtan, qui l'observait sans bouger, le regard glacial. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant quand il fut brusquement catapulté au sol et roula sur lui-même, percuté au flanc par un autre garde. Il parvint à garder sa prise sur le manche du sabre, mais dut se débattre pour éviter de recevoir un coup de lame secrète dans le visage. Il sentit du sang se mettre à dégouliner de la blessure de son dos et sillonner le long de sa colonne vertébral, mais sans s'en soucier, il fracassa le nez de son adversaire d'un puissant coup de tête, des caillots de sang giclant sur son visage en geyser immonde. Il le dégagea d'un coup de pied alors que l'assassin se tenait le visage à deux mains en beuglant de douleur, et Altaïr para de justesse une autre attaque avant de flanquer un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre. En quelques instants il fut pris dans une mêlée inextricable, les mouvements et les actions autour de lui lui apparaissant comme nimbé d'un voile flou et grossier, la tête lourde, les bras douloureux à force de frapper furieusement après tant de jours d'alitement. Mais l'adrénaline lui brûlait les veines, et il se sentait délicieusement vif et vivant. Si bien que lorsqu'il fut enfin maîtrisé, le visage écrasé contre la pierre froide du sol face à l'estrade, il aurait bien été incapable de dire comment et qui l'avait désarmé. Ses vêtements étaient raide de sang, signe que ses précédentes plaies s'étaient rouverte, particulièrement celle de son flanc, mais il continua de se débattre furieusement en grognant comme un animal en colère, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur de Darshan s'avance alors vers lui et pose sa botte sur sa nuque, appuyant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de rester tranquille sous peine de s'écraser lui-même la trachée contre la pierre.

"C'est un fauve, que tu nous as ramené, Arkania."

_Tuez moi, à présent,_ songea Altaïr, le goût metallique du sang dans la bouche. _Donnez moi une mort digne d'un assassin et que Al Mualim fasse rechercher mon cadavre et vous retrouve._

"Un fauve dangereux, mais à l'instar des étalons rétif, même les lions finissent par comprendre qu'il est dans leur intérêt de plier. Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à te charger de le briser, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Quoi ?_

"Maître !" La voix d'Arkania affichait un désappointement et une surprise qui le laissèrent perplexe. "Bon sang, vous savez aussi bien que moi que...

- ... que c'est toi qui nous l'a ramené et que c'est toi qui va t'en charger. Tu n'as jamais assuré toi-même des séances d'entraînements ou de torture, mais il va être temps de t'y mettre, femme. Perdre un tel élément serait un terrible gâchis. Montre nous que ta seule parole vaut autant que je le pense."

Et il se retrouvait à présent dans l'infirmerie de la forteresse, avec un assassin folle de rage et son compagnon tout aussi irrité qu'elle.

"Mais qui serait assez _idiot_ pour se lancer l'arme au poing dans un pugilat au sein même d'une salle remplis jusqu'au nez d'assassins en armes ?

- Vous entendre jacasser à tort et à travers est presque aussi irritant que votre délicatesse de muletière."

Il rugit soudain de nouveau quand elle lui écrasa la main de son pied botté, le ricannement d'Azrayen accompagnant l'initiative. Elle se pencha dans son dos pour lui souffler d'un ton suave à l'oreille :

"Je suis confuse, ma délicatesse de muletière éprouve quelques menues difficultés à prendre soin de votre personne..."

Elle retira ensuite son pied et il regretta amèrement qu'elle fut si souple. Le blond lui balança ensuite ses affaires, qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de rattraper au vol. Altaïr se rhabillait sans rien dire, le nez froncé de dégoût avec l'odeur de sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, quand Arkania quitta soudainement la pièce et claqua rudement la grosse porte de bois derrière elle. Resté seul avec Azrayen, l'assassin se raidit de nouveau, ce que ne manqua pas de relever l'autre, qui s'esclaffa de nouveau.

"Votre vertue ne craint rien avec moi, assassin, inutile de présenter des manières de pucelles effarouchées. Et ça ne sera pas Arkania qui cherchera à abuser de vous."

Irrité de nouveau, Altaïr parvint à s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il se contenta d'enfiler sa seconde manche, Azrayen quittant sa position affalé contre le mur pour se mettre à déambuler dans la pièce, mains nouées derrière le dos.

"Je vais vous faire faire le tour de la forteresse, puis je vous mènerai aux bains, vous puez comme un chien mort. Arkania nous rejoindra là bas.

- Une femme dans des bains d'hommes ? C'est un gynécée ou bien ?

- D'un accord tacite, Arkania ne se baigne qu'après les hommes, ou alors avant avec les servantes et les épouses d'Al Ahtan."

L'éclat moqueur dans l'oeil d'Azrayen l'informa aisément du jugement qu'on avait de lui.

"Le fait qu'on me laisse me baigner avec vous deux est-il une simple prudence ou..."

Le rire tonitruant du blond le coupa en pleine phrase, avant qu'il ne réponde :

"Détrompez vous, dans l'état où vous seriez, élimé comme une vieille couverture et de surcroit à poil dans les bains, vous ne représentez pas une grande menace ! Non, on aimerait surtout éviter que vous finissiez passé à tabac, et pour l'instant on vous considère comme une femme.

- Insulte qui s'applique aussi à votre délicate amie, persiffla-t-il sans réfléchir, piqué au vif.

- Ce n'est pas pour sa condition qu'elle est à part, mais son sexe.

- N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

- Elle n'est pas dénigrée, c'est une mesure de précaution pour ne pas avoir à gérer des conflits internes pour ses faveurs. Car même si vous souhaitiez vous offrir une récréation avec elle, dans l'éventualité seule qu'elle épargne votre service trois pièce, Al Ahtan refuserait que vous la fréquentiez. Il tient à sa pouliche. Lui coller un lardon dans le tiroir ne serait pas à son goût."

Altaïr se dispensa de lui signaler qu'une gueuse attiffée comme un homme représentait un potentiel de séduction plutôt léger. Son dos se remettait encore mal du dernier égarement de l'assassin. Il se contenta de tirer sa capuche sur ses courts cheveux bruns et de rajuster ses gantelets de cuirs, près à suivre son geôllier.

.oOo.

L'atmosphère lourde et humide des bains le fit brutalement éternuer lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, Azrayen roulant les yeux en l'entendant. Les bains de la forteresse avaient été creusés au rez-de-chaussée, et donnait sur les jardins intérieurs parcourus de bassin au bord desquels poussaient palmier, arbres fruitiers et gros bosquets dispensant de l'ombre lorsque le soleil tapait trop pour que l'on supporte de rester sous ses rayons. On passait ainsi de la moiteur extérieure à l'humidité des bassins, puis de la fraîcheur des murs de pierre à la chaleur de l'eau. Autant d'écart de température qui allait finir par lui coller la goutte au nez. Azrayen se dispensa cependant de lui décocher de nouveau un commentaire acerbe, et il entreprit de se défaire un à un des éléments de son armure, pour les entreposer soigneusement sur un mannequin bourré de paille installé le long du mur. De mauvaise humeur, Altaïr s'activa à faire de même, se renfrognant un peu plus quand il vit que les bandes étaient déjà raide de sang séché, et un petit silence s'installa pendant qu'ils étaient mutuellement occupés à se deshabiller. Quand Azrayen ôta sa tunique de tissus grossier, Altaïr nota alors avec étonnement qu'un tatouage couvrait le dos de l'assassin, et masquait de façon plus ou moins heureuse des cicatrices parfois boursouflées, souvent aux bords barbelés et noirs, mal soignés.

Deux grandes ailes d'aigles avaient été apposées à l'encre noir dans son dos, et se prolongeaient sur l'arrière de ses bras, jusque sur ses mains. Les cicatrices cassaient ça et là l'harmonie des plumes stylisées, qui se poursuivaient jusque dans la chute de rein de l'assassin, et offrait un rendu plutôt spectaculaire à l'ensemble. Cette coquetterie intrigua Altaïr, qui finit par céder à la curiosité.

"Ne vous retournez pas tout de suite, mais je crois que vous avez quelque chose dans le dos", fit-il remarquer en tirant d'un coup sec sur sa botte pour se déchausser.

L'assassin se retourna, un sourcil arqué, les mains toujours occupés à remballer ses armes.

"Vous pourriez le dire autrement, si vous voulez savoir ce que c'est.

- Je m'étonne surtout de découvrir ce genre d'élégance sur un homme, plus encore sur un assassin, et que cela ne soit pas le signe de notre ordre." Il hausse les épaules avec un air qu'il espérait dégagé. "Ca vous regarde, après tout.

- Mais vous avez envie de savoir ce que c'est. Vous n'êtes pas très subtil, vous savez."

Il accusa le coup sans rien dire, se renfrognant un peu plus. Azrayen se détourna de lui quelques temps, ne laissant à sa vue que sa longue crinière blonde qui lui tombait dans le haut du dos et le tatouage noir, et dépité, Altaïr se renfonça dans son mutisme irrité. Il n'en sortit qu'en voyant son acollyte blond jeter une ample pièce de tissus autour de ses reins, geste qui l'intrigua.

"C'est vous maintenant qui avez peur pour votre intégrité ?

- Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, le railla Azrayen pendant qu'il nouait le tissu. C'est uniquement par égard pour Arkania.

- Quoi, vous avez peur qu'elle s'effraye de votre exubérante virilité ?

- Pour s'être vu d'innombrables fois nus, je doute que cela ne l'émeuve plus que de raison."

_Voilà qui explique au moins mon retentissant échec en voulant la troubler..._

"Alors quoi ?

- Simple signal pour vous indiquer de faire de même, bouquetin stupide. Et activez vous un peu."

Bas de plafond et embué de vapeur, les cuves étaient éclairées par la lumière qui entrait d'une ouverture béante faites dans l'un des murs. On passait ainsi de l'eau bouillante des bains aux bassins frais des jardins aisément, concept qui dérouta encore Altaïr, mais il apprécia la douce pénombre qui nimbait les lieux. Il laissa Azrayen passer devant lui et se glisser dans l'eau, puis par pur esprit de provocation, il rejeta sur le côté la serviette qu'il avait noué autour de ses reins et prit à son tour les escaliers s'enfonçant sous l'eau. Il renâcla un peu quand l'eau atteignit le bandage sale de son flanc, mais la chaleur de l'eau apaisa un peu la douleur et il put s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de pierre creusé sous le niveau de l'eau sans risquer de hurler au moindre mouvement. Azrayen le fixait, les traits froissés de contrariété. "C'est l'idée que vous vous faites d'une bonne plaisanterie ?"

Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Il se contenta de sourire de toute ses dents, nouant nonchalament ses mains derrière sa nuque, vaguement conscient de risquer de recevoir une nouvelle trempe. Il crut sérieusement que Azrayen allait céder et lui coller de nouveau son poing dans le flanc, à défaut de sa lame secrète, mais le soudain cliquetis de botte sur la pierre les firent tourner la tête à l'unisson.

"Epargne ta salive Azrayen, notre éphèbe doit aimer s'exhiber."

Le ton sec d'Arkania claqua comme un fouet alors qu'elle s'approchait du bord et y demeurait, les bras croisés et la mâchoire crispée, les toisant tout les deux. Une nouvelle fois, Altaïr se fustigea violemment en comprenant qu'il venait encore de perdre l'occasion de prendre une foulée d'avance. Il avait espéré pouvoir jouer de la situation et éventuellement marquer des points contre la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas omis cette possibilité elle non plus.

La seule différence notable demeurait en un vague changement de coiffure. Sale, crasseuse et emmêlée, sa tignasse brune était empilée à l'arrière de son crâne en un gros chignon entortillé à l'aide de lacet de cuir fatigués. Elle avait retirée également son armure, et si le tissus grossier de sa tunique lui collait en partie à la peau avec l'humidité, il était également bien assez épais pour empêcher la moindre transparence. Ses jambes étaient également masquées par la coupe longue de la tunique qui s'affaissait jusqu'à ses genoux, le reste étant planqué dans les grosses bottes d'hommes qu'elle portait. L'ensemble l'empêchait de se faire même l'ombre d'une idée sur sa réelle physionomie : elle pouvait être aussi bien trapue qu'efflanquée comme une branche morte, sous cette coupe informe, et l'absence total de renflement sur son buste posait même jusqu'à la question de la présence d'une éventuelle paire de sein. La seule information qu'il pouvait saisir était qu'au moins, elle avait les épaules moins larges que les siennes.

Elle s'installa au bord du bassin, ses bras noués autour de ses genoux repliés et secoua la tête, exaspérée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous espériez, Malik ? N'appartenant à aucun homme, sans famille ni père à qui rendre des comptes, je n'ai strictement aucune valeur et je peux bien me farcir tout ce qui bouge si la fantaisie m'en prend. Je ne risquais pas de débarquer avec le risque de me faire tripoter comme un cheval. Mieux vaut vous fourrez dans le noyau de datte qui vous tiens lieux de cervelle qu'en revanche, vous avoir entre les pattes m'excite très modérément."

_A peu près autant que moi par ailleurs... _Il se contenta d'un grognement informe, de nouveau piqué au vif de faire montre de tant de stupidité. Il fut au moins épargné par le barissement d'Azrayen, le blond se limitant à lui adresser un sourire exhibant le ratelier le plus droit et le plus immaculé qu'il lui avait jamais été permis de voir dans sa vie. Par réflexe il se passa la lanque sur les dents, puis referma brutalement la bouche quand il prit conscience de son geste, énervé.

Il enchaînait les erreurs et commençait sérieusement à désespérer d'être capable de rattraper le retard qu'il semblait s'acharner à accumuler.

.oOo.

_Sweet boy, come in_

_I'm the dark side of you_

_Die for my syns_

_Like the One once did_

Entre, doux garçon

Je suis ton côté sombre

Meurs pour mes péchés

Comme Il le fit jadis

_Love lying, enticing_

_(Bare grace misery)_

_Crowning the moment_

_(Bare grace misery)_

_This is what I am_

_Bare grace for the end of days_

L'amour ment, il est séduisant

(Misère sans grâce)

Couronne l'instant présent

(Misère sans grâce)

Voilà ce que je suis

Dénué de grâce jusqu'à la fin des temps

.oOo.

_Review ? :3_

_.oOo._


End file.
